


Once Upon A Night

by MotherHathor



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Disney References, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Night Raven College (Twisted-Wonderland), POV Third Person, Royal Sword Academy (Twisted-Wonderland), Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherHathor/pseuds/MotherHathor
Summary: Yuu decided to go back home to earthThey said their goodbyes, leaving everyone behind even Malleus Draconia... alone againMalleus tries to forget about Yuu, until one night he met an encounter.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

“I am sorry. I have to go back home to my world. I don’t belong here… Malleus, don’t worry. You’ll find someone who will cherish you as a friend. I know it. Goodbye, everyone.”

That was the only thing Malleus ever heard from Yuu before they left to go to their home called Earth.

Forever.

Dire Crowley, the headmaster said that someday he’ll be able to see them again.

That’s just him being “kind” Malleus thought.

Lilia told Malleus it’s the best for them to be in their world with their family and friends. For that, he should be happy for them.

He was right.

However, it felt so out of the ordinary. 

What could it be? 

Him disappearing from Lilia or Silver or Sebek? Being around some who feared him at the college campus? 

Nothing was new, it was the usual.

Realizing his surroundings. 

It was nighttime.

His green orbs glanced upon the old building across from him was the old Ramshackle dorm.

He would appear from Ramshackle, waiting for Yuu to notice the green fireflies and see him.

He’ll never forget when they met each other outside from the Ramshackle.

Giving him a nickname “Tsuntaro” when he didn’t reveal his name.

Thanking him when they had trouble figuring out how to stop Octavinelle trying to get their dorm even if it wasn’t meant for pointers.

The Halloween event.

Being Invited for the first time at the VDC.

Etc.

Now it inhabits just Grim with the ghosts. 

Why?

Why did they have to leave…

Leaving him behind.

It felt so selfish for Malleus to think that way…

Grim should be the only one feeling this way. He was with them the most out of anyone. 

Grim was upset about it at first however, he had Ace and Deuce to help him by their side. Some good friends to laugh with and smile forgetting everything else around them.

Malleus had Lilia, Sebek and Silver.

Looking out for each other, like family.

What would be different?

He should be glad that Yuu was able to be back home where they belong!

Malleus felt something drip across down their cheek. 

Something wet.

He used his finger to wipe it off.

He at first thought it was rain but, 

it was his tears.

He turned himself away from glancing at the dorm.

He couldn’t look at the dorm. 

Or anything else related with Yuu for that matter..

“Young master!” It was Sebek's voice from afar.

“Young master?” Silver’s voice from a far as well.

He doesn’t want anyone to notice him.

He teleported somewhere far away. 

He didn’t care where, he didn’t care how far from campus grounds.

He doesn’t want anyone to notice him tearing up.

How humiliating for an all powerful dragon like him would be crying over a fragile weak little human, right?

At least what he thought.

Alone in the woods somewhere, far from Night Raven College. His hand was over his mouth for anyone not to hear him. Trying to hold his sniffles. Under a huge tree, laying against it.

Droplets of his tears were flowing down his cheeks and hand.

He felt so utterly empty, but why? He felt alone before and it didn’t mind him at all. He was used to it. So...why did he have to feel this way?

All he could think of Yuu.

Yuu was something that filled his void.

He didn’t feel as if Yuu feared him, they didn’t.

They approached him like another person.

They talked to him like he was anyone.

Smiled at him with no fear shielding over it all.

Even after finding out who he was other than “Tsunotaro”, they still would be his friend.

All because they were from another world.

Now, they were gone.

Forever.

He can’t do anything about it nor could he get them to come back.

If he were able to bring them back and keep them in Twisted Wonderland.

But, he obviously knew it would be wrong.

They would just fear him, and that’s not what he wants.

He wants them to smile and be happy. 

This was the only way for their happiness…

But, 

Where is his?

“Hello?” A voice spoke interrupting Malleus’s thoughts.

Was he loud enough for anyone to hear? 

How is there anyone in the woods?

Was there some rebel kids around?

“Is there someone there?” The voice was coming close from behind the tree.

Malleus couldn’t let anyone see him. He stayed quiet behind the large tree. Trying to blend in.

Foot steps cracking through the bushes from behind.

It was silent for a second.

“I know you’re here. Are you hurt? I heard whimpering.”

Malleus didn’t say a word, waiting for that person to leave. However, to his surprise, are they not aware of his powerful presence?

“You don’t have to be afraid.” The voice sounded gentle, kind.

Malleus began to think it was strange for this human to even care for something they don’t know. He might as well play along.

Malleus took a deep breath, calming down. 

He lets out a chuckle to himself.

“I’m afraid it’ll be the opposite if you know who you are talking to.” Malleus said, trying to sound mischievous.

“Well then, come out. I’m not afraid of anything.” The voice sounded like it was creeping near. 

Malleus took the challenge and stood himself up from the tree to start wandering himself away from the large tree out to reveal himself and to see who he was talking to.

It was a young man.

He had long blonde wavy hair in a low ponytail that flowed over his right shoulder, wearing a black headband that had a small tiara badge at the ends of his ear. Peach skin color compared to Malleus’s pale skin color.

His purple eyes trying to analyze Malleus through the darkness. His horns, Raven hair that lapped over his shoulders. His dark suit underneath was a green vest with a black and white striped tie. A ribbon wrapped around his left upper arm with the Diasomnia golden symbol on.

Malleus noticed his uniform, all white, blue and gold.

It was a Royal Sword Academy student.

The inside of his long white jacket was a pink vest and blue tie.

Three pins on the side that had birds: a blue bird, an owl wearing a red cloak and a hat, and a red bird.

“O-Oh, y-you’re Malleus Draconia!” The boy unfolded who he was as he took a step back.

. 

He only looked at the blonde boy with his poker face, assuming he’ll run off.

He stopped himself, noticing under Malleus’s eyes were red.

Malleus raised an eyebrow as he stepped forward.

“Were you...were you crying?” He curiously looked at Malleus.

Malleus sighed, as there was no point in hiding it.

“… I was.” He expected the boy to laugh at him. He didn’t, he only looked concerned.

“What were you crying for?” He stepped forward. This boy knows who he is, yet bravely taking a step towards him.

He brushed off a smug smile. “It’s nothing for you to be concerned about. I’m surprised that someone like you from Royal Sword Academy is out here”

The blonde shortly laughed nervously.

“Well, it’s not like I’m skipping class. I like spending my time in the woods whenever I have the chance too. It makes me think.” He explained. “I’m not surprised someone from Night Raven College would be waaay from campus. I guess the rumors were right that you do attend there.” He raised his upper lip at his response to him. 

Malleus realized he must teleport far enough near RSC, it’s still away from the campus itself but in their small forest the had at the corner.

“Why are you out all the way here?”

Malleus' smile disappeared, “I wanted to be alone.”

“Why?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Well, you were crying over something, right?”

Malleus was quiet, his eyebrows forward.

“Who ...are you?” Malleus asked.

“I am Aurelian, Aurelian Hawthorn.” He smiled at him.

Malleus crosses his arms.

“Aurelian…” Hearing him say his name sends shivers to Aurelian’s spine.

“Did someone hurt you?”

Malleus glances at the human of why he is so concerned about him?

He doesn’t sense any discomfort from Aurelian.

It reminded Malleus too well of,

Yuu…

Aurelian blinked in utter surprise. Malleus thought it was the moment for him to run away. No, he quickly dug his hand into his right pocket to take out a white handkerchief.

“Here.” He hands it to Malleus for him to take.

Malleus was shocked as well, not only because he was tearing up just from the reminder, but from this human’s action.

Handing him a handkerchief?

Malleus slowly took it from this boy’s handkerchief. Wiping off the tears from his cheeks.

“... Thank you.” Malleus responded.

“You’re welcome. You can keep it if you want.” Aurelian gave him a polite smile. “I know we just met and all, but do you want to talk about why you are sad? You don’t have to if it was something personal. I do think it’ll make you feel better.”

Malleus took a deep breath in and out. The dragon faerie didn’t understand why this human should be so concerned about someone they just met?

It was too odd for Malleus.

However, it’s nice someone does care for another, although Malleus thinks it’s probably an act.

Thinking maybe if he did talk to this human, he would be on his way and never see him again.

“I had a friend who was special to me..., but they’ve been gone somewhere, far away and they won't come back. I can’t contact them nor could I even find a way to reach out to see them. They were someone different you might say,” Aurelian was listening to his every word. “They’ve been gone for weeks now and I thought I would have gotten over it by now, but I can’t…”

“Ah I see. That is hard. I can see why you would be so upset,” Aurelian sympathizes. “Sometimes friendships can be hard to let go, especially if that person made you feel as if you were something special.” 

“They really did. They didn’t know who I was at first until later on it was revealed about my name, yet they didn’t seem to mind.”

Aurelian nods, however surprised that they didn’t know Malleus was new to him.

“Really? Wow! They sound so sweet.” Aurelian smiled.

“They were…” before Aurelian opened his mouth to ask, he noticed Malleus looking down, his green eyes dazed, distant. Looking as if he was breaking a tear.

Despite him being a fearsome wizard.

Aurelian couldn’t help it.

Aurelian practically forgot this man was the terrifying dragon faerie wizard as some would say as he didn’t hesitate to

wrap his arms around Malleus into a hug.

Malleus blinked at the human's action.

Aurelain, shocked himself, realizing what he was doing. 

What if he made him mad?

Annoyed him?

Uncomfortable?

This was Malleus Draconia he was hugging!!

“S-Sorry, I can let go—“

“No, this is alright.” 

Malleus wrapped his arms around Aurelian.

Aurelian calmed himself to give Malleus a sympathetic hug.

This felt nice for some reason to Malleus.

Sure he had hugs before from Lilia and his grandmother.

But Malleus is hugging someone they just met, was it weird? 

Probably.

Physical contact does help reduce stress for some people, it shows comfort of support.

For a while they let go.

“Feel any better? How about we change the subject like uhhh… we can talk about anything!” Aurelian chirped

Malleus couldn’t help himself but laugh as Aurelian raised his eyebrow to him.

“What’s so funny?” Aurelian curiously looked at Malleus, expecting to show some true colors as the dragon prince.

Malleus used his hand to ruffle his hair, through his bangs, showing a bit of his mark from his forehead but let his hand to rest that Aurelian looked a bit but noticed the green eyes analyzing the blonde as Aurelian puzzled.

“I never had a human be concerned about me. You were scared the second as soon as I revealed myself to you yet you don’t seem to fear me.” Aurelian whistled as he swung his foot into the dirt a bit.

“Well, since I’m in front of who I heard was supposed to be the “Cold-hearted Faerie prince that knows nothing about emotions.” seems to be not as bad.” Aurelian said.

“How so?”

“Well, the obvious, you don’t seem coldhearted and you seem like you won’t set anyone on fire at the spot.” Aurelian chuckles a bit.

Malleus smirked. “Oh? How are you unsure that I wasn’t going to breathe fire on you?”

“Wouldn’t you have done it already?” Aurelian pointed out, smirking back at him.

Malleus crossed his arms as he chuckled “Fair point.”

“Yeah, how am I supposed to explain to my headmaster that a dragon burned my clothes!? Rude!” Aurelian joked as Malleus laughed a bit.

“Ah, see!” As Aurelian pointed at him.

“See what?”

“I’m making you feel better, right?”

Malleus couldn’t contain his laughter as Aurelian smile was getting bigger

“I suppose you are right,” He smiled at him. “Who are you, Aurelian Hawthorn?”

“Oh, I’m a second year student at Royal Sword Academy. I'm from the village of Harvest with my three aunts. I sew a lot of clothes, dresses, bags and pillows.” He raises his hands that were covered in bandages. He puts his hands down.

”Oh! Sometimes I make cute little plushies whenever I get the chance too. I’m BIG with nature.” He grins now to a prying expression as he puts his hand on his chin.

“Now, what about you Malleus?”

Malleus smirk widened “What would you like to know?”

Aurelian thought for a moment. “Hmm… what do you like to do in your spare time? And uhh… oh! People say you are the top five most powerful wizards, how powerful is your magic if you don’t mind sharing?” Staring at Malleus with interest.

“Well, I would be cooped up in my room. Sometimes I would like to take my night strolls and off to abandoned places. With my magic, I’m neither good nor bad at magic. You as a human would say I’m rather good at everything when it comes to magic.”

Aurelian whispers a “Woah” his eyes were practically glistening.

“Maybe I can learn something from you!” Aurelian gives an excited smile to Malleus.

Aurelian blurted “My unique magic is the blessing.”

“The blessing?”

“Yeah, the blessing is when I bestow a gift for good manipulation. As cool as that sounds there are limits of how to use the blessing enchantments that would not look like a blessing but a curse… as three of my aunts would say. I’m still practicing! I’m not good, but I’m getting better… I think? Hopefully one day I can show you! Or I can give you a blessing if I get it right!” Aurelian clarified as he grins.

“Interesting… Sounds like someone’s with that kind of power I know of. I would like to see it someday. But no matter how powerful it is. It won't affect me, even if you try to bestow your blessings on me.” Malleus puts on that grin smug again.

“Oooh getting cocky are we?” Aurelian teases as their upper lip rises as then Aurelian cracks a laugh.

“Man, got to show me your unique magic too,” 

It made Aurelian gasp “We can meet up next time!” Aurelian was exhilarated as Malleus looked at him shocked but a bit amused at the offer.

“Next time,” He asked as if he didn’t hear, Aurelian nodded. 

“You want to see me again?”

“Yeah! Why not? You’re not bad. Maybe not tomorrow if you’re busy, how about we meet up here again next week! I can give you my phone number if anything changes!” Aurelian took out his phone.

“Well... I don’t have my phone at the moment.” Malleus

“Oh really? Ah well. Uh…” Aurelian looked around, he picked up a leaf. Aurelian checks himself as he patted himself on his chest and sides.

“Uhhh… do you have a pen?

Aurelian blinked at Malleus as he took out his wand pen.

“What?! That’s a pen?”

“Of course it is.” Malleus said.

“Well, I thought it was some wand or a pin on your pocket.”

“It is a wand.”

“Oh whatever!”

Aurelian gave him the leaf as Malleus placed it on his palm. Aurelian unlocked his phone and showed his phone number to Malleus as he wrote down. Aurelian hopes it was written down well as Aurelian looks at the leaf when he was done.

Malleus was done writing down as he had Aurelian to check, he nods.

The blonde grins, “Alright! We’ll meet up at..” He points to the tree with the flowers around. “this very large tree next week!” 

“Aurelian,” The blonde looked up at Malleus, giving him a soft smile.

“Thank you for cheering me up.”

“Of course! I don’t like it when others are upset. I want to make them feel better. If I can't, I’ll still try!” Aurelian looked at the time on his phone. realizes how much time has passed. Aurelian locked his phone to put in his pocket.

  
  


“I must be going back! My friends are probably gonna freak if I don’t come back. So let’s come back next week on a Sunday at...5?”

“I would like that.” He nodded agreeing.

“Well, it was nice to meet you, Malleus! Have a good night!” Aurelian walks over to him with his hand raised to him.

Malleus slowly took it and shook it.

“It was nice to meet you too, Aurelian, goodnight. Goodbye for now.”

With that Malleus vanished Aurelian blinked as soon as green fire flies were flying around.

Aurelian took a deep breath to run back through the woods to go back to Royal Sword Academy.

-+- 

After getting scolded by his friends for sneaking out for a night stroll, he goes back into his room.

“Ughh, even here in the academy I still feel like I’m treated like a kid than my aunts.” He closed his door as he flopped on his bed on his back.

He still in disbelief he met Malleus Draconia himself! However, seeing as he doesn’t seem as bad as everyone portrays him to be.

Aurelian was glad. Not everyone was born to be evil.

A thought occurred to him, should he watch himself?

What if he trusted him too easily? 

Would he plan to take advantage of Aurelian?

It made the blonde tense at the thought, maybe he shouldn’t have--

A ding interrupted Aurelian’s thoughts.

He took out his phone from his pocket. It was an unknown number.

“Hello Aurelian Hawthorn, did you make it back to your academy? - M.D.”

Aurelian cracks a smile.

“I hope this is the right number. My apologies if you’re not Aurelian Hawthorn. - M.D.”

The blonde cracked a snicker.

Aurelian types on to the screen to send.

“Hi! This is he! Yes I made it back to RSA! 😄 I’m safe don’t worry! 😙”

Waiting for a response 

“I’m glad. - M.D.”

“Malleus u know u don’t have to type out ur initials at the end of every text message. 😅”

“Alright, I want to make sure you know it’s me. - M.D.”

Aurelian chuckled to himself.

“👌 Yep I know!”

“I have to go now, I don’t want to make you stay up too long. Have a good night.”

“U too! 😊👍 Goodnite!”

Aurelian locked their phone.

Thinking maybe he’s wrong at the thought of him taking advantage.

This was gonna be an interesting start to a friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! :D  
> I hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> *Spoiler mention about TWST Episode 5 you have been warned!*
> 
> Please know that all the Royal Sword Academy stuff is all fanon stuff I came up with.  
> Idk if months later to now they actually show the inside of RSA what princesses/heroes would show X"D  
> It was sort of fun!  
> So to leave this lil note incase that happens!

“Aurelian!”

Aurelian looked away from his phone to see two of his friends in the middle of the hallway as some students were passing by. Wearing the Royal sword academy uniforms like Aurelian. One redhead with a ponytail wore his jacket open to reveal a purple blouse with a dark green loose tie. Next to him was a blue haired boy with dark blue highlights. His jacket was rather closed up with a blue ribbon sash.

“Hey guys, what’s up?”

“Have you seen the Ellis? Rielle and I have been trying to find him everywhere!” The blue haired boy, looking worried sick.

“I am convinced he is probably down in a hole somewhere, but that’s just my prediction.” Rielle said with a slight smile trying his best not to laugh at the thought of it.

The boy next to him scowls at him as he nudges him by the arm.

“Don’t say that!” The boy complained.

“It’s just a joke, Fletcher!” Rielle let out a small laugh as did Aurelian as he began to ask.

“Why not ask Chenya for help?”

Both of them shrugged.

“We have no idea where he is. He is probably fooling around with the poor guy.”

Fletcher sighed.

“Well… I think I know where he could be at… but I can help you guys lead you right to him.” Aurelian smiled.

“Let’s hurry.” Rielle said as the three of them headed off. 

As they wandered around the campus, they went to the courtyard of the school. 

There was a fountain in the middle of the school. Around in the circular courtyard were the statues of the legendary great seven of Royal Sword Academy around them in a circular line of the courtyard.

“Ellis! Wake up, you still have to read more than one chapter.” Neige said as they were sitting outside on the marble stone benches.

The blonde haired boy yawns “Sorry, I can’t pay attention to this book. It’s so boring, I rather read books with pictures.”

He closed his blue eyes and pretended to take a nap instead. 

Neige chuckles at his response.

“Well, you’re not wrong that it is boring; but we need to read this before next week so let’s start memorizing. I thought being outside would be nice.” Neige smiled.

Ellis gave out a nonchalant shrug, looking as if he’ll fall asleep any second.

“Ellis!”

The two boys looked up to see an angry red head.

“Yes?” Ellis asked apathetically, Rielle walks over to him.

“Did you eat my danish?” 

Rielle looked closely at him as if he was some sort of detective.

Ellis hesitated for a while.

“...No.”

Aurelian looked to Fletcher as he made a nervous smile shrug.

“Then why did I hear you come out from the kitchen eating it? It had my name on it!”

“I don’t think he would—“ Neige tries to defend him when he is interrupted.

Ellis points to somewhere “Look!”

Rielle, Aurelian, Fletcher and Neige look to where he was pointing to.

It was nothing.

Rielle quickly whipped his head seeing Ellis running away.

“That little— Get back here!!“ Rielle starts running after him as Fletcher, Aurelian and Neige follow to stop Rielle.

They ran for a while until they stopped inside at the end of a hallway Fletcher and Neige were between Rielle and Ellis.

Neige pats Ellis on the shoulders to not do that again as Rielle is about to go after him with Fletcher who was holding him back.

Aurelian sighed at this scenario as some students were passing by giving them strange looks at them as they passed by.

Aurelian didn’t know whether to call a teacher for help or what but Rielle just wanted to yell at Ellis to not do that.

The blonde’s phone started to vibrate from his pocket. 

He took it out from his pocket to see he received a message from Malleus.

Aurelian had him on his contact name as “Mal” for short, in case his friends would be suspicious. 

He hopes it’s not too suspicious but you never know. 

He sees on the screen what he asked before Malleus’ reply.

Aurelian: How r ur classes over at NRC?

Mal: Today wasn’t too bad. I was not invited to the dorm leader meeting today.

Although I was glad to finish some homework. So I’m not as upset as before. How is RSA?

Aurelian rapidly replies back.

Aurelian: Sorry to hear that. I hope they’ll remember next time! It’s fine over here, just students chased each other bc one ate someone’s danish.

Malleus replied this time with, 

Mal: Perhaps I’ve heard wrong about RSA. It sounds almost like NRC.

Aurelia smiled a bit at that.

Aurelian: But no fights.

Mal: I might as well give them credit for that.

Aurelian chuckles a bit at his response. He wonders what it is like to be at NRC. It's probably frightening over there, Aurelian thought. 

Their idols are the enemies of the RSA’s legendary figures.

However, he can't judge them based on who they look up to.

Aurelian blinked as the rest heard the bells ring for the next class to start.

“Ugh, I’ll deal with you after class, Ellis!” 

Rielle snapped as Ellis hurried off to go to class as did Neige.

“C’mon, Lian. We got alchemy.” Rielle sighed as Rielle followed with him 

Later they went off to their class. 

Their old teacher father Dale was teaching them about certain potions to make during class.

“Rielle!” 

Dale shouts as Rielle jumps trying to steady his science goggles and holding a bottle that was clear. Aurelian was next to him with the stick in the cauldron.

“Frog slobber is before the tree sap!” Dale shouts again, he was an old man looked to be in his 60s, dark skin wearing all white while wearing sunglasses. He had a green snake around his neck. Walking over to other students with his cane.

Rielle leaned a bit to Aurelian, “How does he know? He is blind!” Rielle whispered.

Aurelian eyebrow started to forward at him as Rielle leaned back. 

“The snake whispers into his ear, remember?” Aurelian mentioned

“Ugh, whatever, he won’t notice the difference.” Rielle said as he grabbed the other bottle. “What do we have to do?” The redhead asked, 

Aurelian picked up paper with the instructions. His purple eyes were analyzing the written paper carefully not to miss anything to not mess this experiment up.

“Ah, it says to drop three of tree sap than three drops of frog slobber…”

Rielle put down the frog slobber and opened up tree sap to drop three times. However, the tree sap was taking a bit longer to drop each drop.

As that was done, Rielle grabbed a frog slobber bottle, as he waited for three drops that he was glad it was faster.

“What else?” Rielle asked.

“Um, crocodile tooth!” Aurelian said.

Rielle grabbed a tooth, Aurelian noticed the tooth in his hand.

“Rielle that’s not—“

He drops it in and cauldron turns orange and overflows as the two men back away.

“What the hell?!” Rielle yelled.

Dale was with a student helping them understand the instructions when he paused to her Rielle complained. He turns over to where he can feel the two boys presence as he walks over.

“I hear something going on!” 

The snake with the red eyes started to lean in to whisper into his ear, speaking in tongue as the two boys were able to hear it hissing.

It leaned back as it was finished.

“You grabbed the shark tooth then the crocodile tooth! Next time pay attention! We’ll have to clean this up and start over!”

Rielle groaned and Aurelian sighed.

For a while the janitor had to safely clean before, Rielle noticed Aurelian on his phone. Smiling as both of his thumbs were pressing onto the screen. Rielle frowned at him, he never saw him text this much.

Rielle thought it can’t be his aunts. Aurelian would get a little annoyed when it comes to them texting him a lot.

He knows it’s not his business but this is something new.

“All cleaned up! Now go and start over.” 

Dale shouts from where is with another student.

Aurelian blinked to look up to see the cauldron and floor was all cleaned up and looked to Rielle.

“Alright! Let’s make this quick before lunch!” Aurelian locked his phone into his pocket as he walked off to the cauldron.

“Yeah.” Rielle only spoke as he walked too.

——

During lunch break.

“I’m telling you, Lian probably has a crush.”

Rielle leans to whisper to Fletcher who had a tray with a sandwich and a milk carton in front of him. He leaned back as Fletcher looked at his best friend puzzled.

“Why is this a big deal?” Fletcher asked

“He is on his phone all the time!” Rielle exclaimed as he crossed his arms

“He could be texting Philyr— I mean Escanor!” Fletcher paused himself as he quickly looked around his surroundings. 

Good thing nobody seems to care.

“Nice slip up.” Rielle said with his hand raised to hold his cheek while his elbow is on the table.

Fletcher shrugged sheepishly.

“Mrew, what’s up?”

Fletcher jumped seeing a floating head next to Rielle. The blue haired boy took a deep breath in and out as he had his hand on his chest that had a sudden fright as the redhead only looked at Chenya boredly. Fletcher glared up to the purple cat who was smiling mischievously.

“Chenya! Can you not appear like that!?”

Chenya’s body fully appears as he takes a seat next to Rielle.

“Can’t help it~! Have ya seen Ellis?” Chenya looked to Rielle then to Fletcher curiously of his little naive friend.

“I don’t know, probably on a cliff.” Rielle shrugged.

“Welp, I need to find him before lunch is over. He said he wanted to come with me to see someone!” He shrugged. Rielle looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a thought occurred to him that made him blurt out,

“Are you going to NRC again?” 

Rielle asked that made Fletcher flinch with his eyes widened before he could grab his milk cardon.

Rielle averted his eyes from the cat boy to his scaredy-cat best friend with a scowl.

“Would you stop!” He complained.

Rielle noticed Aurelian walk over with a tray of food as he sits next to Fletcher.

“Hey guys! what’s happening?” He questions the three.

“NRC is kind of scary! So many rebellious kids there!” Fletcher shivered at the thought of those kids causing so much trouble around the school.

“It’s not so bad!~,” 

Chenya assured 

“Depends on where ya go there.”

“Y-Yeah… The last time I was at that school was the VDC. I saw the leech twins go there! I remember I had to hide away from them when we were there!” Fletcher said as he hugged himself.

“Honestly that event was hilarious. I can’t believe Neige managed to get Vil and the other guys to sing that kindergarten song!” Rielle cackled, making Aurelian eyebrows furrowed at him,

“It wasn't a bad song.” Aurelian protested.

Rielle shook his head,

“Didn't you guys closely look at one of the NRC students? Especially the guy with really long hair!” Rielle snickered “that was so funny! One of them looked like they wanted to die!”

Aurelian blinked at him, but then he shook it off,

“I thought that was nice of Neige to do when they lost.” Aurelian smiled.

“Meh whatever.” Rielle laughed a little with a shrug.

“Welp, better go find Ellis. Catch ya later guys!” Chenya hums away as his appearance starts to fade from body to head.

Fletcher glanced with his golden eyes at Aurelian, and noticed he was looking at his phone.

“Hey, Lian, have you heard from Escanor?” Fletcher asked the blonde to look away from his phone then paused himself to hesitate to remember.

“Hm… no I have not— Oh! I have to go see him at fencing lessons! Thanks for reminding me!” Aurelian puts up a huge grin.

Rielle and Fletcher looked at each other when he started to look back at his phone again.

—-

Aurelian walked into one of the class rooms, he held his phone tapping with his thumb.

Aurelian: Hey want to call each other at 5?

Locked his phone into his pocket. Inside he took one of the seats and settled down some books he carried to on his desk.

A short blonde male looked to be in his 30s, wearing all blue robes, wearing glasses, Esdras Trein.

“Alright, class. Let’s start with page 175!” Esdras commanded with a kind smile as he held the thick book with the passage opened up.

Aurelian opened the pages, listening to the professor rabble off as some students listened.

At a few moments, he started to feel so sleepy to the point he let’s himself pass out during the teacher speaking,

He was dreaming of a beautiful morning light meadow with beautiful pink, yellow and white flowers.

It was bright.

Aurelian for some reason was dancing around with birds flying around as if dancing with him until he stopped to see a dark figure.

The birds around him flew off and disappeared.

He watched the figure stand there until it walked over to hold out a beautiful rose.

Aurelian raised his hand to touch the rose, he quickly pulled away to see the rose suddenly had vines of thorns around the figure's hand.

Aurelian tried to see who he was but he couldn’t see nor focus.

The only thing he saw were its eyes glowing green.

A sudden whack noise made him jump from his desk, awakened from his little dream.

“Mr. Hawthorn, please pay attention.” 

Esdras ordered him as he gave him a serious look before walking off.

Aurelian cheeks were a little red at the moment as he tried to focus this time.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He waited until class was over for about 2 hours till the bell rang.

“Okay, next week we’ll have a test and you all need to write a paragraph. Till then have a good day.” Esdra said as the boys all got up from their seats as storm out as Aurelian did, he looked at the message from his phone.

Mal: Of course.

—-

The epee sword bends as it hits against the white vest.

“Point!” The coach, Wraith shouts.

Black hair with ombré white tips as her wolf ears wiggled a bit. Wearing the fencing uniform as well as the other students.

Aurelian watched on one of the seats, watching his childhood friend Philyra take off her fencing mask as the other guy did. Revealing Philyra’s chestnut brown hair into a ponytail and the color of her eyes were hazel.

“You did well, Escanor. We’ll stop for now. Practice later on when you have the time.” Wraith crossed her arms.

“Thank you.” Philyra nodded.

Wraith turns herself to the other students. 

“That goes for all of you. Remember, don’t slack off too much. Session is done.”

The students got up to either leave the gym or go to the locker rooms.

Three of the students who were sitting at the benches left to go with their friends. Aurelian got up to walk over to Philyra as she glanced at him.

“You did great! You were so fast, I was shocked!” Aurelian praised with a sweet smile. Philyra smiled back at him.

“Thank you, Briar. I appreciate it.” Philyra said.

The two of them started to walk out of the gymnasium to outside to the other building.

“How have you been with your classes?” Philyra asks, holding the mask under her armpit.

“Ah, well in alchemy class Rielle overflowed the cauldron. But it wasn’t bad! Oh, uh I got caught dozing off again.” Aurelian sheepishly smiled, Philyra frowned at him as she crossed her arms.

“Next time make sure you don’t let yourself fall asleep. You’re lucky that they didn’t punish you.” she said sternly. Making Aurelian cringe at the thought.

“I know, I know. I can’t help it.” He drawled with a sigh.

“Well be sure next time.”

She released her arms to pat his shoulder, lifting her hand off. Decided to change the subject. 

Tilting her head to him.

“How are your aunts?”

He blinked then sighed to tell her,

“They’re alright. Aunt Frida still calls me once a week to ask about anything like classes or if we contacted. Aunt Fawn would do the same, but now she is learning how to text so she would send me little gifs of cute animation hugs,” Philyra giggles at that “And aunt Maria would call me or text me... and call me, she would reprimand me to be safe and not to do anything stupid.”

“So the usual.” Philyra quipped.

“Pretty much.”

“Are they still asking about us getting married after?” Philyra asked, she couldn’t help but grin.

“Not this time.. Okay maybe a little. When will they understand we’re not like that…” He rubbed his temples, annoyed.

Aurelian and Philyra have been friends since they were 8 years old. 

His aunts would take him to her castle for special events like her birthday.

Aurelian and Philyra remember the first time they have talked to each other at dinner.

After that, they snuck out into the Royal garden to play hide or seek.

That’s how he got the nickname “Briar” because he got caught in a rose bush.

To Philyra, it was a funny moment but she managed to help the poor boy.

It was a fond memory to them.

“I think it’s cute,” 

She laughed a little until she frowned, thinking about her parents. 

“My family really wants me to find someone to marry… it’s a pain.”

“Would they find someone for you to marry if you can’t find anyone?”

“I hope not, but I wouldn’t be surprised.” She sighed looking down for a second.

“Oh gosh, imagine they want you to marry Rielle.”

She rolled her eyes to glance at Aurelian who laughed.

“Oh please! I wouldn’t marry him, not even if he actually had some brain cells.” She scoffs.

They wandered off down the hallway chatting amongst themselves for a while.

“So, what about you?”

“Oh, well, the usual for me. My servants are trying to cover up for me back at the castle while I’m over here.” Philyra smiled.

Aurelian nodded, understanding.

Aurelian knows Philyra's life as a princess is kind of a bit hard for her. 

Her parents want her to marry soon. She really doesn’t want to. 

All she wants is to become a powerful swordsman. That’s why she disguised herself as a male student named Escanor to study at RSA. 

Without the help from her friend servants to get in, she wouldn’t have learned as much. 

She’s grateful for them.

In Aurelian’s pocket, his phone started to vibrate. Puzzled, thinking it’s probably his aunt he takes it out from his back pocket to see.

Mal was calling.

But the time says it’s 4:30pm?!

Philyra sees the screen of the corner of her eye.

“Oh! Haha, it’s just a friend I met from break!” Aurelian rapidly said with a nervous smile.

“Oh! That’s nice,” She said, “I must be going back home before my parents do. See you later, Briar!” She ran off the corner to leave the building as Aurelian did run off the opposite direction from Philyra.

He started walking as he began to answer the phone to put it to his ear with a friendly greeting,

“Hi Mal!” 

“Hello Aurelian, how are you?”

“Uh, I’m okay, uh I thought I said to call me at 5?”

Aurelian was listening for a reply for a second, confused to look at his phone to see if he was still on.

“Oh, my apologies, I called too early. Do you want me to call back until 5?”

Aurelian scratched the back of his head, with a shrug.

“Actually, it’s alright. I’m done with classes for today.” Aurelian smiled and walked by some students.

“So, are you up for Sunday? I can’t wait! I want to show you some magic or potions that I’ve learned from here! It’s so cool!... Well maybe not to you because you’re stronger and all, but uh..” Aurelian was trying to think of something interesting.

Malleus started to chuckle on the phone.

“I am free on Sunday. I’m curious about what kind of magic they teach there.”

Aurelian noticed he was in the courtyard.

Aurelian sits on the bench in front of the beautiful water fountain with the one of the legendary princess, the mermaid princess on a rock with waves splashing.

“Oh it’s a bunch of healing spells and the usual light magic! I’m curious how they teach you guys at your school?”

“Perhaps I can show you some magic spells I’ve been taught from here.”

Aurelian jumped a bit with an excited smile.

“That would be awesome!— Wait is it true you guys there turn other students into toads?”

Aurelian heard Malleus burst into laughter.

“I don’t think we have. My, where did that come from?” Malleus sounded nonplussed what he just heard.

“Ah, it was a rumor that was going on around here.” Aurelian mumbled,

he remembered Fletcher said a rumor about NRC turning some kids into toads as punishment to dissect them.

He should have known it was just an exaggeration when it comes to Fletcher.

“Why, do you want me to turn you into a frog?” Aurelian swears he can hear Malleus’ smirk.

“Heck no! From what I read from the legends who turned into frogs. It doesn’t sound fun!” Aurelian exclaimed.

Malleus chortled at his response.

“It must have been quite the adventure when the prince and a woman were both frogs for a while trying their best to not get eaten.”

“Ugh, and eat bugs? No way.” 

Aurelian leaned back on the bench. 

“So anything new?”

“Hm, I’ve finished some homework and I received a letter from my grandmother.”

“Oh, really? Your grandmother?”

Aurelian has heard of his grandmother before, not much.

“Yes, she would send them once a while or more for the occasion when I’m not home.”

“Aw! That’s sweet! I have my three aunts who would call me up. My aunt Fawn is learning how to use the smart phone and she keeps sending me cute gifs.”

“Gifs?”

Aurelian blinked to hear Malleus asking that.

“Yeah, those little animation cuts. People would use them like an emoji usually through text, or a blog.” Aurelian tried to explain on the phone.

“Hm… now I see…” Aurelian heard Malleus mumbled to himself.

The blonde was starting to puzzle for a second until Malleus explained.

“I apologize, I’m not as informative with cell phones. Lilia got me this new phone for me to try and I’m still trying to figure it out.”

Aurelian stood up from the bench with raised eyebrows. 

“Woah! Is this like your very first phone?” Aurelian couldn't help but smile a bit.

He couldn’t hear Malleus almost pull this phone away when he heard a small mumble.

“Yes.”

“No way!” Aurelian giggles as he said. “You’re like my Aunt! That’s so cute!” He crooned at the end.

“Once we see each other, I am definitely turning you into a frog.” 

Malleus deadpanned.

“Hey! No! Don’t do that to me!” Aurelian snickered.

“You must pay the price, I’m afraid.” Malleus said with a playful tone.

“What price?!” Aurelian exclaimed as they both were laughing with each other on the phone.

They began to chat among themselves for a while.

Aurelian thought he was fun to talk to.

—-

Diasomnia Dorm

“Lilia!”

Lilia stopped himself from walking down the halls of the dormitory. He turned himself to look up to see two men running up to him to a stop.

“Where is the young master?! He is not at his usual spot!” 

The green haired male shouts, looking troubled.

“Sebek, calm down.” 

The male with silver hair said sternly.

“Shut up Silver! This is life or death!”

Lilia let out a snicker at them when they stared at him waiting for an answer.

“He's in his room. Don’t worry.”

“Really?” Silver blinked to Lilia. “Usually he would be out by now.”

“Is he alright?! He must be so depressed to the point he can’t even go outside! How awful!”

Sebek said with a dramatic worrisome tone that made Silver sigh.

“No, no. He doesn’t seem at all upset over Yuu anymore.” Lilia told them with his hands on his hips. 

Silver and Sebek both looked at each other in disbelief and then stared at the old man.

“Sure he still misses them, but I think he has gotten over it.”

“How?” Silver asked.

“I found out he met someone new. He’s been on the phone for quite a while, which is very rare, I peeked to see who he's talking to!”

Lilia explained with a sweet smile.

“What?! Is it someone from this school?!” Sebek yelled.

“Not here to be exact. It mentioned they’re from RSA, Royal Sword Academy.”

“You got all that from just one peek?” Silver furrowed his brows at Lilia that made the short man chuckle.

“As a caretaker, I must know who he is talking to.”

“They're from the other school?! Are you sure this is no trickery to lure our young master into a trap?!” Sebek interjected.

“Ah, Sebek, you shouldn’t look at it that way. Just because our school is rivaling theirs, it doesn’t mean anything. We should be glad that Malleus is no longer upset.”

Lilia explained that made Sebek jump a little.

“I-I guess you are right, but no matter! I will protect the young master if that boy tries anything!” Sebek said sternly determined with his arms crossed.

“He can take care of himself, you know. I wonder what they’re like…” Silver said with a mumble. Silver, of course, is worried too as Sebek is.

“From what I read from Malleus’ phone while he was at his classes. They seemed quite nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ellis and Philyra/Escanor belong to my best friend! :D
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this!  
> Please let me know your thoughts!  
> I hope you all have a good day/evening/night and please remind yourselves to drink water! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if Malleus seems out of character, I tried to keep him to his character!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fanfic! :D  
> There will be more oneshots of these!


End file.
